Pretty Cure! Make A Yell☆Miracle
is the opening theme song for the Pretty Cure Miracle Universe film, sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Omoi yo todoke...... Min'na ni todoke...... Tsunagarirēshon! Purikyua Mirakuru Yunibāsu! Mikansei wa ne Kanōsei no tamago Akiramezu ni atatametara Doko e demo habatakeru yo Demo ne, hitori de wa Chikara denai hi mo aru Son'na toki omoidashite ne Nakama no egao "Ganbare" no koe ga Kirameki ni natte Pinchi no senaka Sasaete kureru Werukamu kiseki! Hitori zutsu hikari ni nare Hodokenai kizuna sateraito Kosumo wo meguru Nē miagete goran Sora no hoshi wa nante kirei!! I believe☆Purikyua Kana Yell☆Mirakuru Negai tsutaete...... Kimi ni tsutaete...... Torebianbishon! Purikyua Mirakuru Yunibāsu! Buki ya omamori Ippai motsu yori Don'na toki mo jibun shinjiru Omoi ga tate ni natte iku Min'na ni moratta Kimochi ni kotaetai "Ōen" de tachiagattara Mae wo muku dake Wake hedate nante nai Uchū no baransu Ai de sumizumi Terashite kureru Shea shite yūki! Idomu tabi ni tsuyoku nare Kurayami koeru asutā Kanata wo mezasu Chīsana hoshitachi mo Te wo musunde seiza ni narou We believe☆Purikyua Kana Yell☆Mirakuru Subete no omoi...... Hikari ni nosete...... Ima, tokihanatou...... Ichigo ichie no Deai mirakuru Shiawase inryoku Tomoshite enajī Enjoi mirai! Warai, naite, tokimeite Atarashī michi naru michi de Yume to SO GOOD! shiyou Don'na basho ni itatte Kyō mo hoshi wa zutto kirei!! Kiseki wa itsumo kokoro wo terasu yō ni Kagayaku yo Mirakuru Yunibāsu! Koe wo awasete...... Kimochi kasanete...... Sono ippo kara...... Mirai wa kawaru...... Omoi yo todoke...... Min'na ni todoke...... Tsunagarirēshon! Purikyua Mirakuru Yunibāsu! |-|Kanji= オモイヨトドケ...... ミンナニトドケ...... ツナガリレーション！ プリキュアミラクルユニバース！ 未完成はね 可能性のたまご あきらめずにあたためたら どこへでも羽ばたけるよ でもね、ひとりでは チカラ出ない日もある そんなとき　想い出してね なかまのえがお 「ガンバレ」の声が キラメキになって ピンチの背中 ささえてくれる ＜だいじょぶだよ＞ ウェルカム　奇跡！ ひとりずつ希望（ひかり）になれ ほどけないキズナサテライト 小宇宙（コスモ）をめぐる ねぇ見上げてごらん 空の星はなんてキレイ！！ I believe☆プリキュア カナ Yell☆ミラクル ネガイツタエて...... キミニツタエて...... トレビアンビション！ プリキュアミラクルユニバース！ 武器やお守り いっぱい持つより どんなときも自分信じる 想いが盾になっていく みんなにもらった 気持ちに応えたい 「応援」で立ち上がったら 前を向くだけ わけへだてなんてない 宇宙のバランス 愛ですみずみ 照らしてくれる ＜だいすきだよ＞ シェアして　勇気！ 挑むたびに強くなれ くらやみ越える明日星（アスター） かなたをめざす ちいさな星たちも 手をむすんで　星座になろう We believe☆プリキュア カナ Yell☆ミラクル スベテノオモイ...... ヒカリニノセテ...... イマ、トキハナトウ...... いちごいちえの 出逢いミラクル しあわせ引力 ともしてエナジー ＜げんきだして＞ エンジョイ　未来！ 笑い、泣いて、ときめいて あたらしい未知なる道で 夢とSO GOOD！しよう どんな場所にいたって 今日も星はずっとキレイ！！ 奇跡はいつもココロを照らすように 輝くよミラクルユニバース！ コエヲアワセテ...... キモチカサネテ...... ソノイッポカラ...... ミライハカワル...... オモイヨトドケ...... ミンナニトドケ...... ツナガリレーション！ プリキュアミラクルユニバース！ |-| English= Deliver these feelings...... Deliver them to everyone...... Connecting relations! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe! Incompletion is an Egg of possibilities When you warm up without giving up You can fly anywhere But you know, when you're alone There are days when your powers don't come out But in those times, just remember The smiles of your friends The voice of "doing your best" Will become a sparkle That will support you When you're in trouble ＜It's okay＞ Welcome, miracles! That will one by one, turn into hope The satellite bonds won't come undone As they orbit the cosmos Hey, take a look up at The stars in the sky and see how pretty they are!! I believe☆Pretty Cure Can make a Yell☆Miracle Convey these wishes...... Convey them to you...... Très bien ambition! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe! There's a lot more than Just weapons and amulets So believe in yourself at all times And your feelings will become your shield I want to answer the feelings That everyone gave me When you stand up to "cheer" Just face forward It's not favouritism The balance of the universe Will shine bright In every corner with love ＜I love you＞ Share the courage! With every challenge, you'll become stronger Go beyond the darkness And aim for the other side of Aster Let's tie all those little stars with our hands To make them become constellations We believe☆Pretty Cure Can make a Yell☆Miracle All these feelings...... Turn on the light...... Now, release it...... A once in a lifetime Miraculous encounter Will attract happiness And become energy ＜Have energy＞ Enjoy the future! Laughing, crying and racing hearts New unknown roads with Dreams and encounters are SO GOOD! No matter what place I'm in The stars today are always so pretty!! May miracles always illuminate in my heart So shine Miracle Universe! Let your voices become one...... And have your feelings overlap...... With just one step...... You can change the world...... Deliver these feelings...... Deliver them to everyone...... Connecting relations! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe! Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Movie Songs